All fun and no Midol makes Ranma a cranky boy
by Ishtar
Summary: Ranma finds himself in trouble again! But this time... Not with a human!


Disclaimer: No, I don't own Ranma and I never will. I wish I did. But fat chance!  
  
All fun and no Midol makes Ranma a cranky boy.  
  
By: Kta  
  
Ranma woke up in cold sweat; he looked at the clock to see what time it was. "3:00 am" is what the clock read. Ranma was tired, annoyed, and angry. He had just awoken from another dream of crazy Kunou, Horny Happosai, and raging Ryouga. The dream of Kunou was not a normal one, but it's not like any of his dreams ever were.  
  
"Damn" was all Ranma murmured.  
  
The dream was of Happosai and Ryouga messing around with Akane, and Kunou fondling every known spot on the "pigtailed" girl. He wiped the sweat from his brow and hoped off his futon and staggered his way to his bedroom door. Slowly opening his door he slid out and walked down the hall to Akane's room. He slowly opened her door and peered in. His red hair shined as soon as the moon had hit it. Female Ranma stood in the doorway only to see P-Chan warmly snuggled between Akane's breasts. He rolled his eyes and groaned, Ryouga could never have the guts to touch Akane, at least not the way he had dreamed. Ranma smirked and shut her bedroom door.  
  
"Not like that pervert could ever find were or what he wanted ta touch" he grinned and headed back to his room. He kicked open his door and leaped from the doorway to his futon. He laid down slowly and began to think *When im a boy I have a bunch of girls after me, and a bunch of guys out to kill me. But, when im a girl I don't get as much crap. Maybe I should stay a girl today* he closed his eyes and nodded falling into a deep slumber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEXT MORNING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"RAAAAANMAAAAA!!!" Akane screamed kicking down Ranma's bedroom door. "We're going to be late!"  
  
"Aww, shut up! Kawaiikune!" he mumbled. "You're such an idi-"he was cut off when his school bag pelted him in the face. "Whaddya think yer doin'!?" he growled sitting up.  
  
Akane was gone.  
  
He jumped up and ran to his window and pushed it open. "UNCUTE, UNSEXY, MACHO TOMBOY!!!" he yelled out at Akane. Ranma held his hands on the lower part of his stomach, it hurt. He sighed and sat down. "Im being really rude." he yawned still holding one hand on his stomach. The female Ranma stood up and headed out of his room and straight to the bathroom.  
  
"Maybe I can find some medicine" he opened the medical cabinet in the bathroom and searched through the meds. He winced and looked at himself in the mirror. He noticed he had a zit. Ranma groaned, since he was so short it took him awhile to reach and check all of the meds in the cabinet.  
  
Finally finding nothing he decided to take a trip to Dr. Tofu's office. "Stupid uncute Akane. This is all her fault" he cursed making his way out the front door. He held his stomach the whole way there but stopped when an unexpected Kunou jumped in front of him.  
  
"Ah! My pigtailed goddess, how fair your skin is in the bright sunlight! Let this knight capture your heart and carry you to the fields of love." He demanded giving one of his boring speeches.  
  
Ranma turned red with anger and just glared at Kunou. He had been mad all day and wasn't going to let this loser stand in his way of maybe getting better. "Kunou get outta the way or di-"he fell onto the ground. "Ow." was all Ranma let out before he fell unconscious to this new pain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 HOUR LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma woke up to see a smiling Dr. Tofu above him, all Ranma did was rub his head.  
  
"What. Happened?" his mind was blank at the moment.  
  
"Ranma, I know what's wrong with you. Along with you being a girl comes some girly features. Now, if you turn back to a boy it will still be there, since you have already became a victim to it. Ranma Saotome. You have officially started your period."  
  
Ranma almost fell off the couch Dr. Tofu had him laying on. That one word ran through his head over and over again. "P-p-period?!?! L-l-like. Akane?!" he yelled holding his hands on his head.  
  
"Yes." Dr. Tofu sighed. "You're going to be like this for one week" he smiled and tried not to crack up a laugh when he handed Ranma a bottle of Midol. Dr. Tofu hadn't noticed that P-Chan was listening at the door.  
  
Ranma held his head almost in tears. How could he let Akane know? He had to tell her because he had no idea how to use the items that Akane had always been using. Ranma sighed and looked at the clock "2:00 pm" Akane was already home. He sighed and slid off of the couch "Later Doc." He said and headed his way back to the dojo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE DOJO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
P-Chan was already walking into the dojo. He was grinning happily and he was heading his way to the nearest bathroom, since he knew Soun was bathing in that room. P-Chan ran at the tub and jumped inside of it and stood out of the tub. A naked Ryouga stepped out of the bath and headed his way to Ranma's room. Finally arriving there short after his leave he dug through some of Ranma's drawers looking for something to wear. "I can't believe I have to wear these idiots' clothes" he mumbled finally pulling an outfit out that looked exactly like Ranma's only the shirt was blue and the pants red. Ryouga finally put the clothes on and walked to Akane's bedroom door which was across from Ranma's room and knocked on her door. "..Akane?"  
  
"Come in!" was the reply Akane gave him.  
  
Ryouga nodded and pushed open her bedroom door. "Akane?"  
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
  
"I have something to tell you" Ryouga replied.  
  
"Well?" she blinked not having any idea what he was getting at.  
  
"Well. Ranma. He's a girl. and he. Started his p-"Ryouga was cut off when a quick kick by Ranma sent him out the window.  
  
"Shut up ya jerk!" a female Ranma yelled.  
  
Akane blinked and then finally regained her senses and pulled out her mallet "RANMA?! What did you do that to Ryouga for?!" she yelled at him  
  
Ranma sighed and looked up at her since he was much smaller then her as a girl. "Akane. You gotta help me!!! I SHOULD HAVE STAYED A GUY!!!" he yelled  
  
Akane put her mallet away and crossed her arms. "I don't get what you're saying Ranma."  
  
Ranma pulled his hands to his eyes and started to cry. "AKANE!!! IM ON MY PERIOD!!!" Tofu gave me some of dis crap called Midol" he rubbed his girly eyes.  
  
Akane's eyes shot wide open. "Period?! As in girl period?!"  
  
"NO! As in the period at the end of a sentence! YES A GIRL PERIOD!" he yelled  
  
Akane walked to her bed and dug through a box that was under the bed and eventually pulled out some left over instructions she had telling a person how to put in a tampon. She also dug out a box of Tampons and walked over to Ranma handing him both the items. "You're going to need this stuff." She said "Use them in the bathroom. and be careful" she turned away from him and walked to her bed and sat down.  
  
Ranma sulked and walked to Akane's bed and dragged her into the bathroom with him.  
  
50 tampons, 5 broken mallets, and 100 bruises later Ranma had finally gotten his problem taken care of.  
  
Akane was tired of helping and beating Ranma so she bent down to him and looked at him. "I hope you're happy you got me to stay in this bathroom with you and help you out. Welcome to woman hood Ranma." She grinned at him  
  
Ranma looked at her. "In one week I'll be free of this curse that's WORSE then turning into a girl. Akane. Now I know why you're always an abusive gorilla."  
  
"RAAAAAAAAAAAAANMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So. What did you think?! I don't think anyone has ever written about something like that and I know it may seem perverted but I wanted to write it. Be kind but flames are welcomed. I think it's pretty good for being written at 12:14am. Thanks everyone! Poor Ranma. But maybe that is why Akane is always so mean -=looks at Ranma=- or. Not 3x3o3x3o3 Kta 3x3o3x3o3 


End file.
